Not Your Average Day On the Bridge
by Chihiro26
Summary: Uhura is annoyed. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: This is my very first story. It's a practice of sorts. I don't think it's all that good but I wanted to just wanted to get the idea out and in a way pop my fanfiction cherry. lol Okay so yeah, I would love reviews good or bad. Anything to help me get better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and quite frankly I don't want it. The franchise has done very well without me. But if anyone wants to give me Zachary Quinto...well that gift I would accept. **

* * *

Not Your Average Day On the Bridge

Uhura sat at her station diligently scanning the airwaves for any transmission that could be out there. It was not a willingness to do her job that drove her, though she did want to do her job well, but instead it was an absolute need to block out the annoying man buzzing around the room in a severely drunken state.

Montgomery Scott was drifting around the room singing a very loud and very bad version of "Hallelujah". But that wasn't the worst of it. Instead of stopping him, everyone on the bridge deemed it appropriate to watch the Scotsman make a complete ass of himself.

"Scotty is never drunk!" Kirk had announced. "I say we take advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime moment where he wasn't able to hold his liquor!"

And so here they were. Uhura had thought it was funny at first, but as most women do, she'd quickly become bored with the situation finding her maturity level to be much higher than those of the men on the bridge.

She was just about to get up and leave when she heard the doors leading to the lift open. She looked up to see Commander Spock entering the room. He took one look at Scotty, raised an eyebrow, and then turned his attention towards Uhura.

"Lieutenant," Spock said casually "What exactly am I witnessing?" He stood in front of her hands behind his back. Although his face was just as impassive as ever she could tell that he was slightly annoyed if not amused at the same time.

"Well Commander, Scotty decided that he would have a taste of some of that Romulan Ale we confiscated and it appears that it is the one alcoholic beverage he can't handle." Uhura replied. She watched as the first officer turned to look at the completely inebriated Scotty. He had now taken to messing with Chekov and it was obvious that the young Russian was not having fun. His ears were turning a bright shade of red as Scotty made a rather crude joke about the 17 year-old's virgin status.

Uhura rolled her eyes. _'Enough is enough'_ she thought, but before she could do anything she saw the now dancing Scotty slump over into Sulu's lap. The pilot had a startled look on his face as he struggled to keep the unconscious man from drooling on him. It was then that she noticed Spock had moved from his place beside her as he was now standing over Scott. It didn't take long for the communications officer to realize that Spock was responsible for the engineer's current position, which had become decidedly more awkward since Sulu was not strong enough to hold him up for long. Scotty's face was now lying directly in his lap. Sulu's face went a light shade of red at the sound of the captain's voice.

"Haha! You look uncomfortable their Lieutenant. Perhaps you two would be happier if you had a room to yourself?" Kirk sat in his beloved chair twirling around and laughing loudly. Uhura gave him a look that froze him mid-spin.

"Okay then." Kirk said, realizing that the joke was over. "Commander Spock, if you and Lieutenant Sulu could take Scotty to sick bay. He can sleep it off there under Bones' watch."

"Affirmative Captain." Spock replied. He lifted the Scotsman off of Sulu's lap and both men draped one of his arms over their shoulders. They made their way to the lift disappearing behind the automatic door.

Uhura stood up from her station, stretched and walked over to Chekov. The teen was still a little embarrassed by the joke that had been said at his expense but he did manage a weak smile at the woman before him.

"Lieutenant Uhura." He greeted. "Vat can I do for you?" Uhura smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I am fine. Just a little embarrassed."

"Understandable." Uhura smiled again and patted him on the shoulder. She turned around when she heard Kirk call her name.

"Yes Captain?" She replied as he stood to walk over to her.

"Could you go check on Scotty? A Vulcan nerve pinch can…well, he could be out for a while. Not to mention he'd been drinking as well and I want to know how long we'll be without our head engineer." Kirk was fidgeting as he spoke, no doubt feeling a little guilty for letting the whole spectacle go on for as long as it did.

"No problem." She smiled at him and he grinned in response. Uhura began making her way to the lift just as Dr. McCoy came onto the bridge.

"Jim! What the hell is going on up here?"

Uhura smiled to herself. She'd go down to sickbay anyway. She needed to stretch her legs and there was a certain Vulcan there that she hadn't been able to see lately.


End file.
